Barbie Doll
by myjoyfulx3heart
Summary: When Olivia gets a call from an old H.S. friend who may be a rapist her detective mode kicks in on their date Rated T for language
1. Asked Out

Barbie Doll 

I am not associated in any way with Dick Wolf, NBC, Mariska Hargitay, Christopher Meloni, or any other part of the SVU team.

Barbie Doll 

Olivia looked in the mirror, her eyes were heavy. She had been up all night working on a case. She walked out the door, hailed a cab and went home. When she got there she noticed she had a message.

"Hey 'liv" said a male voice " It's Matt… Matt Lactin from Brooklyn high… you went there for like 2 weeks… I had the BIGGEST crush on you. One of your old friends gave me your mom's number and she gave me yours. I'm in town and I really want to see you. My number is 555-8592. Call me.

Funny… I had the biggest crush on him too. He was the cutest guy in my algebra 2 class. Smart too. What a combo! I always wondered what happened to him. She thought as he dialed his phone number. He answered.

"Hi… it's Matt…. Who's this?"

"It's Olivia, Olivia Benson, Brooklyn High."

"Oh… hey 'liv. What have you been doing with your life?"

"I'm a detective for the NYPD: SVU. You?"

"I'm still living in Brooklyn… I work for Mercy Hospital."

"Doctor?" Olivia said hopefully.

"Not quite I'm a M.E. Medical Examiner."

"I know I work with them for Vics who have been murdered or committed suicide."

"Oh… I see."

"You must love your job. I imagine your wife must love you for it…. Working with dead people all day… seeing all those naked, stiff bodies.

"I'm not married… or dating."

" Really? I thought you would be… you were the cutest guy in algebra 2."

"Why thank you… I always thought you were cute too. Like I said I had a MAJOR crush on you. Still do. So do you have a husband? Boyfriend?

"No. Hey want to meet up sometime?"

"Sure… I'd love it. Where do you want to meet?"

"I'll call you later with the details."

"Ok Barbie doll."

"Excuse me?" Olivia said, shocked

"I always thought you were as pretty as a Barbie Doll…. That is and always has been my pet name for you."

"Ok…. Its weird but ok." I'll be getting a background check on you Olivia thought.


	2. The Realization

Barbie Doll I am in no way associated with the SVU team Barbie Doll 

Back at the house Olivia brought in the coffee for her fellow officers, Whang and herself.

"Hey 'liv we found a suspect." Said Elliot

"Who?"

"Coroner for Mercy Hospital. Name's Matt Lactin"

" Holy Shit. Oh my God. Aww fuck."

"What you know him?"

" Know him I was Going on a date with the bastard. He really raped a 10 year old?"

" And a woman about your age. Called each of them Barbie doll."

Olivia almost fainted.

"He called **_me _**Barbie doll."

" 'Liv…. Go on the date-"

"Are you out of your mind Elliot?"

"No…. let me finish. I'll play waiter. You wear a long red, sparkly dress, hide your gun and we'll arrest him when the time is right. OK?"

" Yeah… only one problem…. I don't have time to go buy a dress. I don't even own one. No red… No Sparkles… No nothing!!!"

"Size 6?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You can borrow one of my wife's dresses I have the perfect one."

"Ok… I'll go call the Perv and tell him details. I'll tell you where the restaurant is so you can call and ask if you can play waiter."

"Hey it's Matt… Who's this?"

"Hey… It's 'liv. I have details. How's tonight?"

"Perfect… How about 8?"

"Good… can we meet there…? I'm working and we cant have anyone but us, victims, and perps. Sorry."

"It's ok…. I understand… you don't want to risk anything. What will you be wearing so I know its you?"

"Long, floor length red dress. You?"

" Black Tux, red tie."

"Let's go to… to-"

"Sac's 5th avenue."

" Ok works for me. See you at eight."

" Elliot… get home…. Get me that dress… The restaurant is Sac's 5th avenue."

" Ok 'liv."


	3. The plan plays out

Barbie Doll I am in no way associated with the SVU team Barbie Doll 

The restaurant was nice. Matt looked the same as he did in High School. Dark hair, dark eyes and olive toned skin with a deep voice.

"Hello Olivia. You look as beautiful as you did in High School… Barbie Doll."

"Thanks. You look as handsome as you did in High School too."

"Thank you… Lactin for 2"

"Follow me sir." Said the hostess.

A few moments later Elliot walked out and discreetly winked at Olivia.

"Hello. My name is Elliot; I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll have a Sangria." Replied Olivia.

"I'll have a scotch on the rocks please. Replied Matt a few seconds later.

"Coming right up." Said Elliot cheerfully as Olivia snickered at him as he turned and walked away. He brought them out shortly after.

"So Matt how's the coroners life?"

"Gross and Disgusting. Did I mention gross?"

" Yeah you did." Said Olivia laughing.

"How's the Detective life?"

"Ugly."

"What exactly do you do?"

"I catch rapists."

"Oh?" said Matt nervously.

"Can I take your order? Did you guys hear about that little girl who was raped… real shame huh?"

"Yeah. I'm one of the Detectives on that case…. I work for the SVU in NY. The perp is a real asshole to take away the innocence of a little 10-year-old girl.

"Yeah. I can imagine."

Olivia and Elliot turned to Matt who looked nervous.

"Matt Lactin your under arrest for the rape and murder of Kelsi Sanderson. Stand up and put your hands on your head. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you."

He attempted to run. He realized all the doors were locked so now he was stuck here.

" Now you get jail time for resisting arrest. Did you call Kelsi Barbie Doll…? Were you going to rape me too tonight?"

"If you didn't do it voluntarily then yes."

"Elliot… take him away."

"My pleasure Olivia."


	4. The Confession

Barbie Doll I am in no way associated with the SVU team Barbie Doll 

"Ok. So why'd you rape Kelsi?" asked Elliot.

"I raped her because she was pretty and I wanted to."

" Wow. You're a real asshole aren't you?"

"Yeah I am."

"Sign your confession Pervert" Said Olivia

"What if I don't 'Barbie Doll'?"

"One NEVER call me that again. And two, we recorded our little session so either way your screwed."

"I'll sign the confession."

"Good."


	5. The trial

Barbie Doll 

_I am in no way associated with the SVU team_

Barbie Doll 

"Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" said the Bailiff

"I do." Said Lactin

"Mr. Lactin, Did you rape and murder Miss Sanderson?"

"No I did not."

"Really because we have a signed confession from our detectives saying otherwise. You wouldn't be lying Mr. Lactin. Would you?" Said ADA Casey Novak

"What if I am?"

"Well if the Jury Finds you guilty you'll get longer in Attica for perjury, along with rape and murder 2. Is that clear?"

"Fine you know what. I did it. Put me in jail… kill me I don't care any more."

"For the record…. What did you threaten to do to Detective Benson?"

"Rape her."

" Nothing Further your honor."


	6. The Verdict Scentancing

Barbie Doll 

_I am in no way associated with the SVU team_

Barbie Doll 

"How does the jury find the defendant?"

"We the jury find the defendant Guilty on all charges."

"His Sentence will be death by lethal injection."


End file.
